Karakurt
The “Black Widow” FMC (Russian: Вольно-наемный корпус «Каракурт»), also known as the Karakurt, stemming from it’s Russian name, is one of the most renowned Taraskovyan Free Mercenary Corps and one of the founders and current leaders of the Mercenaries' Guild. The Karakurt operates in a wide variety of fields, from conventional combat to occupation duties, from corporate security to special operations. As a matter of principle, however, the Karakurt is not available for any contracts that involve “total war”, such as scorched earth, genocide, and other gruesome tasks. Currently, the FMC numbers about a hundred thousand personnel, spread throughout a number of units and formations, covering such areas as ground and orbital combat, logistics and even special operations. History Operational Standards * Client anonimity: the Black Widow FMC is one of the very rare Taraskovyan mercenary corps’ that can keep the identity of its clients fully anonymous and secret. * Operational secrecy: in a similar vein, the Black Widow FMC does not have to account for potentially illegal acts committed outside the Empire. Only a handful of FMCs have this right under Imperial legislation. * Quality service: the Black Widow prides itself on offering high quality services and is renowned for extreme efficiency. * Negotiation openness: the Black Widow does not practice the policy of “standard tariffs” in use by many other FMCs and instead opts for an ad hoc, consensus and negotiated payment plan with each client. * No elitism: the Black Widow offers its services to governments, corporate giants, small firms and private individuals. As long as the client can pay, he shall be serviced according to the highest standards. * No useless bloodshed: even if the Black Widow has no qualms with bombing a block of flats to get a single fire team, it shall never torch down a village just for the fun of it. Operational Fields Conventional Combat The Karakurt fields its own combined arms ground formations (mostly on levitating chassis combat vehicles) as well as a strong orbital force. This particular Corps has built itself a reputation of being efficient at blitzkrieg operations, as well as having extremely capable specialized urban combat units. Security Duties The so-called security duties include a wide variety of tasks, from anti-partisan warfare, to occupation duties, to counter-terrorism. Black Widow formations can also carry out police and law enforcement duties, in which case the client must provide sufficient learning material for courses in local legal procedures. Security duties also include corporate security. Anti-cyber warfare security, protection of sensitive or secret installations, important persons and other services are also offered. Maintenance and Logistics The Black Widow has formations specialized in maintenance and logistics and, thus, can also be hired to set up infrastructure and installations, ranging from military grade facilities to corporate security infrastructure. Military and Security Instruction The Black Widow can supply highly qualified military and security instructors to both governments and private officials. Special Duties Interested customers are screened and verified to conform to a number of conditions before the full catalogue of special duties is offered. This catalogue is not of public knowledge, but many speculate that it covers all sorts of illegal activities, ranging from assassination to industrial espionage. Albeit subject to controversy, the Karakurt continues to enjoy the rare status of Operational Secrecy. Category:Taraskovya